(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device capable of exchanging image projection directions, and more particularly, to an innovation with respect to the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/114,096.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
According to the device capable of exchanging image projection directions as disclosed by the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/114,096 the invention comprises a housing pivotally disposed with a reflector having adjustable angles therein. The housing is further provided with an image incident opening, a first and a second eyepiece openings for viewing. The view direction of the first eyepiece opening coincides with the image incident direction, and the view direction of the second eyepiece opening is perpendicular to the image incident direction. The above structure indeed is quite practical, however, shortcomings as described below yet arise when the device is used in the long term:                1. When the device is applied in binoculars, it is necessary to insert and connect the second eyepiece opening (115) to a binocular connection barrel (450) having an appropriate magnification, and the first eyepiece opening (114) is connected to a binocular barrel (470) in order to allow the eyes of a viewer to view images through the binocular barrel (450). However, if the user wishes to view with other binocular connection barrels (450) having larger magnifications or view ranges, binocular connection barrels (450) with various specifications must be dismantled from or assembled to the second eyepiece opening (115). The process is rather complicated for the user; in addition, it is quite inconvenient for the user to carry binocular connection barrels (450) with various specifications, thus adding another shortcoming to the binocular device.        2. When the device is applied in zoom microscopes, the second eyepiece opening may be connected to a semi-transparent ground glass (318). Micro images are shown onto the surface of the ground glass (318) using reflections through an internal reflector located in a housing thereof. Nevertheless, such function is limited and therefore images cannot be projected onto a table surface or a wall at enlarged scales.        